brass_and_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Scribe Legions
"The Emperor's Judgment falls in scripture at the hands of man." - Administratum in Arms Clad in royal blue, brass and gold, the learned soldiers of the Scribe Legions serve Trantor as the right hand of the Adeptus Administratum, sword and shield of the populace linked through the governance machine. Fighting in the name of scripture and scroll, they deliver the justice dispensed by the Executor Council. Throughout Sector Gondwana, they are known, as Harbingers of the Imperium, for their world holds the strongest ties with the inner worlds and access to the vast resources and reinforcements of the greater Segmentum Obscurus. Doctrine The victories of Trantor are conceived in data and in scripture long before the war. Such is the nature of the Administratum world's approach to battle, a doctrine focused on logistics and reconnaissance, seeking to dominate first the realms of information, before putting theory into practice and defeating the foe before they even are aware. Victory through scripture In war, the scribe legions value most highly strategic information, as though to know the weaknesses and strength of the enemy and adjust their deployment accordingly. Any campaign is conducted in intricate ways to meet the enemy with tactics and arms directly designed and streamlined to overwhelm their specific foe under the specific circumstance. No resources, neither ammunition, energy or lives are to be wasted needlessly, and for each battle many more iterations of battle plans are put into place, to foresee any surprise the enemy may hold. In such command plans and the wisdom of the superior, the common soldiers of the Scribe Legions have learned to trust. As a world excelling in administering logistics and supplies, Trantor bestows upon its heralds, warriors, and officers in command exactly measured what they need. Thus, the Scribe Legionnaire knows no shortage of arms nor ammunition, as well as basic supplies and reconnaissance information. Indeed, a path is laid out for each and every soul in service to the Executor Council by the governance machine. Soldiers of the Scribe Legions are acutely aware of risk and reward and their own path throughout the endlessly branching ranks of command, to one day ascend into a position of power and – in exceedingly rare cases – even retirement from the front. Knowledge As such, soldiers of the Scribe Legions know the duration and scale of their assignment, allowing them strategic and tactical awareness beyond that of the common guardsman. This has insured over centuries a high degree of loyalty and morale among most. However, deviation and questioning of such knowledge are also far more strictly reprimanded. It is thus a common saying, that every officer in the Ranks of the Scribe Legions of Trantor, is indeed only a commissar disguised. Whilst a formidable fighting force of their own, the Scribe Legions of Trantor excel most in conjunction with other regiments raised, as their favorite for logistics and supplies lend themselves to make the force an unrivaled ally to any army and crusade. The mere presence of Trantor's logisticians has been known to increase morale and combat effectiveness of any other force by a measurable degree, allowing for victories deemed impossible to be achieved at minimal cost. Collective Intelligence Even far away from the Governance Machine, the Scribe Legionnaires of all of Trantor's force profit from the governance mechanical collective inherent in their mind. Sharing information and thought, awareness and observations, they form tight units of direct communication eerily similar to psychic telepathy. Whilst deemed nigh heretical by some elements of the Inquisition, such methods are common practice among Trantorian veterans and have been proven a most vital asset in battle. History The scribe legions are one of six regiments raised upon the world of Trantor, each born on another shell of the magnificent world. Among these, the scribe legions have been always the most renown, for they are most closely aligned to the Adeptus Administratum, which governs this world and established its sector stronghold here. During the early era preceding the Triumvirate, Scribe Legionnaires were to be seen on countless worlds all throughout the sector, administering planetary defense and the raising of new regiments to the Imperial Guard. This balance shifted only millennia further along when the influence of Forge World Cambria grew and many worlds aligned with the doctrine and favor of the Skitarii Legions Theomachia. Nonetheless, marches of the Scribe Legions remain a sight often beheld on loyal imperial worlds, a reminder to the glory and splendor the Emperor grants. Astrography Whilst raised solely from the inner shells of Triumvirate World Trantor, the Scribe Legionnaire Regiments are frequently deployed on many different worlds. Where they are stationed for longer than a century and bolster defenses and fortification, Regiments will recruit new soldiers from the upper class of any given world, indoctrinating them into the ways of the Adeptus Administratum and breeding new generations from favorable bonds. Bastions of the Scribe Legions are highly concentrated all around the Trantor Reef and along the Gondwana Line in recent centuries, following the last Surge of the Thetys Rift. Deeper in Subsector Cambria, off-world bases of the Scribe Legions line territories of Glaive's Reach and the Gulf of Cambria. For various operations, regiments have been raised to venture into other Subsectors of Gondwana in the past, and others still exist in the Imperium at large. Their exact number is unknown, but it is said most of them are ancient, for regiments so formidable at minimizing loss and organizing new supplies, would rarely diminish and be wholly exhausted over time. Notable Units Milites Eruditi The learned soldiers of Trantor are exceptionally well trained and educated in the art of vanquishing the Imperium's foes. Their loyalty is rooted neither in fear nor ignorance, but the understanding of the fundamental necessity of war for the survival of the human race. For this reason they are known to be steadfast in both body and mind, withstanding the horrors of even of the Thetys Rift to a greater degree than many mortals elsewhere. Their sanity is aided to a large degree by the implants and the permanent link to the governance machine, allowing their minds to repel the corruptions of the warp and recognize lies overwhelming individuals of the whole. Whilst not brandishing much rare or relic weaponry, their conventional arms follow more intricate and specialized patterns, requiring greater skill and maintenance, but of much greater effectiveness. Renown for pristine arms and armor, their sight is said to foretell victory, for the Milites Eruditi are deployed only at the sight of mighty allies raised on Trantor, which their support, lead and punish for any transgression. Whilst their army as a whole is known to bring victory, they are seen also as arrogant, keeping to their own, for they maintain stronger ties to the corps of commissars than the common guardsmen of other regiments. Category:Browse Category:Military Category:Trantor